Recently, as electronic devices advance rapidly, electronic devices capable of wireless voice call and information exchange have become the basic essentials of life. Electronic devices were recognized as portable devices simply capable of wireless call at an initial popularization stage. However, as relevant technology advances and wireless Internet is introduced, electronic devices have advanced into multimedia devices for performing functions such as scheduling, games, remote controllers, image capture, etc., instead of portable devices simply capable of wireless call and thus are satisfying desires of users.
Particularly, electronic devices for providing location information of a user or the like are being released recently. As the electronic devices provide the location information, applications for providing various pieces of information to a user based on the location information are also being released. However, in a case of providing information to a user by using only location information, since it is not easy to concretely check a situation of a user, it is difficult to substantially provide information appropriate for the situation of the user.